As a storage device included in a memory system, there is known a magnetic storage device (MRAM: Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) which employs a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element.
The magnetic storage device includes, for example, a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element. The magnetoresistive effect element includes a storage layer with magnetization, a reference layer, and a tunnel barrier layer. The magnetoresistive effect element can store data semipermanently, for example, by setting the magnetization orientation of the storage layer to be either parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization orientation of the reference layer. The magnetic storage device sets the magnetization orientation of the storage layer, for example, by causing a magnetization reversal current to flow through the magnetoresistive effect element.